Sliding door device of this kind are known, possibly being configured, for example, as pivot sliding doors as is typically the case in vehicles for public transport. For example, DE 2 020 576 discloses such a pivot sliding door device for a vehicle, wherein the door is pivoted outwards by means of parallelogram guide rods and displaced by means of a telescopic guide above the door opening.
In the field of passenger vehicles, or in the field of the commercial vehicles and minivans, sliding door devices are also known in which a door can be displaced between a closed and an opened position by means of corresponding sliding door guides. In the process, three rails are usually employed, with an upper and a lower rail being respectively provided in the door opening. Moreover, a middle sliding and guide rail on the outside of the side wall is used for guiding the door on the outside along the side wall. An electrification of the door by means of a drive unit is also usually realized in this middle rail.
However, the middle rail affects the appearance of the vehicle considerably. Because this middle rail is exposed to the effects of the weather, it must further be formed from corresponding materials that disadvantageously increase the price of manufacture of the vehicle. Therefore, there are various approaches in the prior art as to how to eliminate the middle rail. For example, EP 1 372 999 B1 discloses a solution in which the middle rail is attached to the inside of the door.
However, a drive unit of the door cannot always be realized in a satisfactory manner even given a rail on the inside of the door. It usually comprises cables with which the door is moved back and forth, with the drive motor for moving the cables being located on the vehicle. Thus, a connection between the drive motor and the door must be established by means of the cables, which may result in various problems due to the door moving constantly. Furthermore, the cables are susceptible to failure.
The disclosure provides a sliding door device for the lateral door opening of motor vehicle that does not require a middle guide rail, wherein the sliding door device is supposed to be, in particular, simple to electrify and insusceptible to failure. Furthermore, the disclosure provides a passenger vehicle with such a sliding door device.